Where to Find the One
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Asuta has been feeling left out lately. Everybody seems to have gotten hitched together and here he was getting left behind. To think that the answer to his loneliness had been next to him the whole time.


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Kasimasi: Girl Meets Girl" belongs to Bandai and any of their other affiliates. I do not own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: This has got to be one of the most bi-polar animes I have ever watched. Nonetheless I enjoyed it and thought to write a little something. Note that it does have a minor crossover but it will not overwhelm the story by any means. Enjoy.

* * *

Soro Asuta had been feeling somewhat off lately.

On his way to school he was quiet, pensive as he recollected about his life so far. Ever since his best friend, Hazumu, had been turned into a girl nearly a year ago everything Asuta had known began to change. For one he could not help but start to feel infatuated with his friend now. This was normal considering that he was a healthy sixteen year old but there was always some guilt of his thinking lewd thoughts about the now newly female Hazumu.

What was more disconcerting was the fact that, as a girl now, Hazumu had started to become quiet the babe magnet. It was not enough that both Tomari and Yasuna was fighting over her now but also she was getting attention from a couple of other girls who had never even noticed Hazumu before.

That year was fraught with such emotional turmoil in which he, sadly, had very little part in.

Asuta could not help but feel somewhat cheated. He had been friends with Hazumu almost as long as Tomari and despite that he was regarded of little worth amongst the group. His opinion never taken seriously, his behavior always reproached on. He was treated like a damn clown for crying out loud even when he only meant the best for Hazumu.

Asuta smiled grimly.

He was jealous he could not deny that. He was jealous of the fact that his best friend had all this attention and, in the end, had his choice of between two very beautiful girls. Sure he heard just how difficult it was for Hazumu to make her decision, that she was suffering because she did not want to hurt either Tomari or Yasuna.

As harsh as it sounded Asuta felt little to no pity for Hazumu's plight. What was so horrible about being propositioned by two beautiful girls? Why couldn't Hazumu see just how fortunate she was that there were those out there to share their future with her.

It was secret that Asuta was single, had been single for as long as he could remember. Everyone else his age, it seemed, were getting together into relationships. He couldn't stand it, seeing his classmates on free days as they held hands, talked idly about their days and then go on to kiss in public. As if they knew he was there. That they were openly mocking him and his inability to find someone.

He was so desperate that he was willing to give any girl a chance, even Hazumu. However he knew that his best friend was off limits, especially now considering that she had finally made up her mind and decided to have a relationship with Yasuna.

Before Asuta could continue his thoughts a feminine voice hailed him from behind.

"Asuta! Wait for us!"

The sweet, innocent voice beckoning to him turned out to be none other that Hazumu herself alongside her new girlfriend, Yasuna. The familiar twinge of jealousy began to spark through Asuta. Yasuna had to be the most gorgeous girl in school, the kind of girl that boys made a point to ask out and made grievances when she could not be had. And here she was her arm looped around the slightly larger girl beside her, Hazumu. If Yasuna was gorgeous then Hazumu was drop dead sexy. Large breasts, a supple waist, plump lips and large eyes filled with only the most intense yearning gave the boy turned girl an air of sensuality that even she was not aware of.

As usual Asuta swallowed his envy. He did not want to dampen the mood of his companions, not when they looked so happy and content. He just had to swallow his own misery and make sure that it did not impede on the happiness of others.

"Hey there Hazumu, Yasuna. What do I owe this pleasure in being in the company of two beautiful babes?" asked Asuta in a flirtatious matter.

Hazumu looked like she swallowed a lemon while Yasuna gave him a look of slight reproach. "You're not having those silly fantasies are you?" asked Yasuna.

Asuta scratched behind his head comically. "What makes you say that? It's not like I think about _those _kind of things all the time you know." replied Asuta in his defense.

Yasuna gave him a sly grin that looked somewhat out of place on her features. "Really? It's hard to tell."

"You're so cruel Yasuna!" cried Asuta in false hurt.

"What kind of fantasies do you think about Asuta? Are they like about dragons and stuff?" asked Hazumu innocently.

Of course Hazumu would not think about the obvious answer being the way she was. It worried Asuta sometimes but still he could help but feel a bit put off by the question.

"W-Well it's not like I can really tell you or-"

"It's fine Hazumu. It's something that you don't want to hear anyway." replied Yasuna curtly.

It was just was well. While Asuta did not like being cut off the way he was he could not deny that this course of conversation would not ended well. In fact he never knew Yasuna to be so suspicious of him though perhaps that was just her way of teasing him. She was an enigma for sure. One minute she was as sweet and polite as any other aristocratic girl out there then she turns around and to become terribly accusing and even condescending. Did this hint at a flaw of character in the sweet Yasuna? Perhaps but it seemed that only Asuta was receiving the brunt of it.

This made him stiffen just a little as he did his best to reign in the anger that was beginning to well inside him. Who was this girl to think so lowly of him? He was no gentleman for sure but he was as courteous as he could be around the girls fantasies put aside. He knew several other peers of his, virtual Casanovas who would have stopped at nothing at getting the panties of these girls. Asuta did not expect praises from his the group of people he hung out with but a little more respect could be nice.

Asuta shunted his insecurities to the side and plastered a goofy grin on his face. The last thing he wanted was to start a quarrel with Yasuna considering that Hazumu held her in high esteem.

"You got me there. Yasuna is right Hazumu. There are things you shouldn't know." said Asuta.

To both Yasuna and Asuta's surprise Hazumu seemed to stop in her tracks. There was a pensive expression on the girl's face before her features morphed to that of regret as she made eye contact to Asuta.

"You have been my best friend for almost as long as Tomari yet I feel that I hardly know you. You were the only male friend that I ever had. The other boys thought me as weak, girly..._faggy._" Both Yasuna and Asuta winced when they heard that. They knew that Hazumu had a rough childhood due to her being so effeminate when she was still a boy. "Yet despite all that you were still by my side. You even went so far as to make me more of a man even though I thought some of your efforts a bit much. I really don't know you Asuta and I'm ashamed to call you friend."

Asuta did not know what to think.

_Where did that come from?_

Yasuna seemed to share the same concern and immediately showed it by holding Hazumu close to her. The red headed girl seemed to relax from the comfort. She really loved her Yasuna, truly, but felt that the price of this love was almost too much to bear. Tomari seemed to isolate herself from their group and no longer hung out with them anymore. It had been nearly half a year and still Tomari was giving them the cold shoulder. While the others in the group eventually got over her absence Hazumu took it hardest and even now still missed her best friend.

Asuta thought he was beginning to get the picture. Was Hazumu wanting to reach out to him and form a deeper friendship to fill the void that Tomari had left? Had this been six months ago Asuta would have been filled with fantasies of him asking his best friend out before partaking in the pleasures enjoyed by couples.

Despite Yasuna's accusations Asuta really did not do that much fantasizing anymore, not when the prime objects of his fantasies, Yasuna and Hazumu, were strictly unavailable. Sure he could not deny their attractiveness but he had moved on already. He had no chance in wedging himself in their relationship.

However that did not mean that he wasn't willing to form a closer bond to Hazumu if only for friendship. He knew that she was sensitive and that her most stable support, her rock, Tomari, was no longer to be had. Sure Hazumu had Yasuna but it wasn't the same. Yasuna was perhaps just as sensitive and shy as Hazumu, probably even more so though she was opening up more lately, but still she was no Tomari. Hazumu knew that she could not hide behind Yasuna when the going got tough. If anything she would have to be the one protecting Yasuna.

Asuta guessed that perhaps Hazumu felt she wasn't quite ready to take the masculine role of her relationship yet and needed someone else to steady her until she was ready. If Tomari wasn't available and Yasuna being of no help who could Hazumu turn to if not Asuta?

"Hazumu there is no reason to beat yourself up over it. I chose to be your friend because I enjoyed your company. I don't mind if you never really asked anything about me but I won't lie. It would be nice if we had a good talk just like in the old days. If you want we can hang out Sunday in the afternoon." offered Asuta.

This offer really seemed to brighten Hazumu but not in the way either Asuta or Yasuna expected. Hazumu took on a wily grin as she edged herself really close to Asuta as she grabbed his arm and held it tight to her chest much to Yasuna's discomfiture and Asuta's growing pleasure.

"Are you sure that you aren't asking me out on a date Asuta? You should know better silly I'm taken!"

Asuta felt his face flush from both the contact and words spoken. Was Hazumu playing around? It sure sounded like it but he never knew that Hazumu could be so mischievous.

"I-It's not a date I just wanted to hang out. Who do you take me for some kind of creep? I would never do anything to endanger you or Yasuna's relationship." stammered Asuta.

"You're cute when you get all nervous like and all. Maybe I'm beginning to see why Yasuna and Ayuki like to tease you all the time." smirked Hazumu. "However I will say yes to your offer Asuta. It has been a long time since we hung out alone and I DO miss being a boy as hard as that is to believe."

With that Asuata felt Hazumu let go of his arm, much to his disappointment, as he saw his best friend make her way by her girlfriend by now.

"Oh dear what will I do with you Hazumu? You simply drive me crazy with your antics. But maybe that is why I love you." said Yasuna affectionately as she grabbed Hazumu's hand with her own.

With that Asuta felt that his existence no longer mattered to the two girls behind him as they started to act all touchy feely with each other despite still being in public. The sense of envy that he had all but forgotten was soon beginning to return.

How would it feel to have a beautiful girl like that come and greet him every morning? To walk with her to school, hold hands, maybe even give each other farewell kisses when they had to go their separate classes? Why did he have to be the odd one out, the one without any relationship to speak of?

Asuta knew he was being presumptuous. Tomari was perhaps just as wretched as he was, perhaps even more so, but he could not find himself feeling any sort of pity for her. She at least had a chance in a relationship, one that she had squandered away. Her loneliness, in Asuta's opinion, was completely self inflicted. He, on the other hand, never had any chance at a relationship to begin with. His loneliness when concerning relationships was certainly not intentional.

It wasn't long before they were joined by Ayuki, the purple haired girl taking her side by Asuta as they walked to school.

Now Ayuki was a bit of an enigma to Asuta. He could not tell what she was thinking at all though he knew her to be quite insensitive though he felt that was probably because she was into sciences and most people he knew that were into science tended to behave too clinically for his taste.

It could not be denied that Ayuki was pretty though Asuta never considered her seriously when it came to relationships.

That suddenly made him stop for just a moment.

Why hadn't he ever considered Ayuki as relationship material? Sure she was aloof and hard to approach but she seemed to be at ease around him for whatever reason. In fact out of their entire group she teased him the most.

"Asuta is something the matter?" asked Ayuki.

Asuta shook himself from his thoughts as he found that Ayuki, Hazumu and Yasuna were staring at him with slight concern. He shook his head cursing himself for bringing attention to himself like this. He often kept these thoughts to himself and did not want anyone else to know what he was thinking.

"I'm touched that you would be so concerned about me Ayuki." teased Asuta.

This earned him a harsh pinch to the cheek as Ayuki began to drag him along much to Hazumu and Yasuna's entertainment.

"Stop spacing out already I told you to get more sleep otherwise this would happen. Come on already I want to get to school sometime today if I can help it."

Asuta turned and gave a goofy grin to the giggling Hazumu and Yasuna as he was being dragged out of their sight before returning to his thoughts.

It was strange to say the least. Ayuki seemed to be the least amiable with him but was the one that initiated the most contact. She teased him all the time which was surprising since none of his other female friends went beyond pleasantries with him. Even Hazumu seemed to take a hands off approach to him excluding today of course.

He took in her features and was surprised why he had never taken her seriously before. She had a very full body that was soft and pleasing to the eye. He bet that her breasts were probably even bigger than Hazumu's though she was not quite as slender as the red head making this observation sketchy at best. In his mind he was beginning to undress Ayuki to find out for sure. He could see it now, her face flush red and full of embarrassment that he had never seen before on her face. It looked oddly fitting. She then proceeded to lift her shirt and was about to take it off when Asuta stopped his fantasy suddenly as he came to a realization.

This was the first time that he had seriously fantasized about Ayuki. After all their time together he never really considered her to be a potential partner in a relationship.

As he felt the pain in his cheek growing harsher, no doubt Ayuki stepping up her pace, Asuta could not help but drink in more of her features and soon found himself blushing.

Since when was she this desirable? Sure she was pretty, he knew that, but it seemed that she was always in the back seat when compared to Yasuna, Hazumu and even the athletic Tomari. She just never really seemed to stand out.

Asuta wondered as to why. Could it have been intentional? Her mannerisms did make her hard to approach romantically, at least in Asuta's opinion. As far as he knew she had no other friends outside the group other than Tomari. In fact Asuta was sure she didn't even speak to her male peers unless absolutely necessary leaving Asuta as her only male friend.

Was this some sort of privilege? Was Ayuki trying to tell him something? She certainly didn't make physical contact with other males, not even close.

He felt his cheek suddenly cry with relief as it was relinquished from Ayuki's vice like pinch. He knew that would probably have a bruise the next day but he really didn't mind. He was used to Ayuki manhandling him at this point anyway.

What surprised him was the fact that he felt a smooth, daintily hand on his own and knew it to be Ayuki's. She had a strong grip which hurt his hand slightly but the fact that she was holding hands with him.

She was the first girl to ever go and do that to him.

"Earth to Asuta. I know you are probably wishing those aliens were here right now considering how much you're staring at the sky but you can't afford to be late to class this time waiting for them. C'mon, let's go before you start begging me for notes because you refused to get to class."

With that Ayuki dragged Asuta toward the school building roughly drawing giggles from the other students that happened to be there already. Asuta should have felt some shame or embarrassment by what Ayuki was doing to him but really he did not mind. He considered Ayuki to be a good friend of his and knew that she was doing this for his own good so he took it in stride.

Asuta was so deep in his own thoughts that he failed to see that Ayuki was blushing the whole time.

* * *

Sunday came relatively quickly for Asuta, much to his delight as he knew that he would be spending the entire day with Hazumu. As it was he was waiting at the train station so that he could take her downtown and enjoy the day. He was not disappointed. Hazumu came in what he could call a drop dead sexy outfit. She wore a fitted white shirt that looked strangely punkish with denim shorts that extenuated her thighs and delectable heart shape butt. This was topped off with long, black stockings that went up to her knees.

Asuta swore that he was going to have nosebleed when he saw the sight before him. To make matters even worse for him Hazumu seemed to be completely oblivious to how she was affecting her friend as she ran up and grabbed his arm placing it between her ample breasts. Asuta knew that he could die right now and be happy and it took all of his might to not simply stare at Hazumu and just drink in her features. With the way she was looking right now he knew that he could look at her all day.

"Asuta! I'm so happy to see today. It's been so long since we got to hang out together! What do you think we should do first?" asked Hazumu in delight.

Asuta felt his arm go deeper into Hazumu's chest. He swore his friend would be the end of him. With all his power he managed to drive all the lewd thoughts forming into his head as he looked down and smiled at Hazumu.

"Easy there. I made a bit of an agenda regarding what we should do today. I don't know about you but I'm down for the batting cages first. You know, work up a sweat then maybe we can eat something like watermelon or ice cream to cool down afterwards. How does that sound?" asked Asuta.

Asuta saw Hazumu's face light up with the utmost glee before her features morphed to that of a challenging grin. This, Asuta thought, was the Hazumu of old. Back in the day when the two of them would go to the batting cages and outdo the other. It was probably the most boyish thing Hazumu had ever done, or course back when he was still a male.

"I see you still want to avenge that loss you had a few months back. I'm a kind person Asuta so I will grant you the privelge of challenging yours truly. But it is futile. Even as a girl I'll kick your tail!" responded Hazumu in gleeful challenge.

Asuta narrowed his eyes as he too put on his game face.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl. Once I beat you I don't to hear any whining understand?" retorted Asuta.

"In your dreams Asuta."

Today had to have been one of the best days Asuta had this entire year. He had successfully managed to win his challenge against Hazumu at the batting cages though only by the narrowest of margins. This got Hazumu upset as she then challenged him to the arcades. They played a many racing games all of which were won by Hazumu, then at fighting games where Asuta won mercilessly with them closing out with games of basketball hoops where Hazumu got on fire and landed so many baskets as to make Larry Byrd proud.

In all they were dead even by the end of the day as they both sat down to enjoy an ice cream at a nearby restaurant. Asuta had so much fun and he was sure that Hazumu felt the same way as well.

As he watched her eat her ice cream, her face still a bit flushed from all the activity, he could not help but think that Yasuna was so fortunate to have Hazumu in a relationship. It had been so long that Hazumu had been a boy that Asuta, at this point, had nearly forgotten that important fact. He was sure that if Hazumu were to just ask him he would go out with her and feel no shame in that.

"I had such a great time today Asuta! I'm so happy that you took time out of the day to hang out with me. Honestly I missed getting to spend time with you like this. I almost felt like I was a boy again. We really should do this again." said Hazumu gratefully as she scooped a piece of the banana split she ordered and licked it off her spoon in a nearly sensual manner.

Asuta, he himself still feeling a bit flushed, could not help but stare at those plump, rosy lips. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her. A part of him really wanted to ask. But for fear of ruining this great day he stayed to himself. He did not want to risk alienating Hazumu not after they had renewed their friendship.

"What's wrong Asuta? Do I have something on my face?" asked Hazumu curiously. It still did not occur to her that Asuta was actually checking her out.

"You know I think Yasuna is so lucky to get to go out with you Hazumu. You're my best friend but still I can't help but think that you are goregous."

Asuta really wanted to slap himself for making that remark. He immediately started to think of a way to save face but was stopped by Hazumu just giggling at him.

"It's kinda weird for you to say that to me but considering that I'm a girl and all now I guess I can take that as a compliment. That said I noticed that you look bigger than before. Have you been working out?" asked Hazumu.

The fact that Hazumu actually took time out of her day to check him out made Asuta feel flattered. Perhaps his old friend was interested in guys. Not that he would blame Hazumu. While she was going out with Yasuna it could not be denied that, as a girl, Hazumu being attracted to men would not be looked down upon. Even the aliens said that she was a girl through and through. It was as if she was never a boy to begin with.

"I'm glad you noticed. I actually signed up for the kendo club and will be starting this summer. I have been putting on the weights just to make sure that I'm in shape you know. Why, see something you like?" said Asuta proudly as he fluffed his chest just a bit. He wasn't the strongest or biggest man out there but he knew that he was cut with little body fat on his frame. He consistently repped one hundred and thirty five pounds on bench and maxed at around two hundred pounds. He was proud of the progress he had made.

Asuta was happy to see Hazumu blush from the question. It looked so terribly cute on her it almost made him want to go over and kiss her. But he refrained from doing anything. Hazumu was off limits.

"Well...you look good. I wish I was that strong looking when I was still a boy. Gardening helped me keep in shape but I'm sure that if I had lifted weights maybe I wouldn't have looked so girly when I was a boy. Why kendo though? I thought that was a bit too old fashioned for you." asked Hazumu.

Asuta did not know how to answer this. He had been having strange dreams. Dreams where he found himself, for whatever reason, in the Edo period. He would be facing down a man that looked blind and yet inspired a sort of rage and anger in him that he never even knew existed. What was worse was that he himself only had one arm yet held his samurai katana confidently, almost sure of his own victory. Other times he dreamt of going into battle with other samurai, two in particular that he even remembered the names. The Funaki brothers. Why did he know this? Asuta wasn't sure. Only that he felled one of them with the utmost ease using a technique he was sure never even existed. Only he knew the name.

_Nagare._

To put the cherry on top of all these strange dreams he then remembered going out with family sometime to a relative's house where his cousins would actually practice kendo, had been practicing it for years in fact. He was called up to a challenge and accepted even though he knew he was going to lose.

Only to find that he blocked his cousin's blow with no trouble and managed to pin him down with ease using his bokken to nearly choke his cousin. His uncle had stopped the spar. Where the hell had that come from? Asuta did not know but everything in his being was now telling him to take up kendo.

He would not utter a word of this to Hazumu. Perhaps in the future he would confide in her about these strange dreams. Of these warriors whom he was sure he didn't know but for some reason knew their names. Especially the blind one. His name he remembered clearly and he hated the sound of it. Heck he hated the man period even though he never even met him before.

_Seigen Irako._

"Hello you there Asuta? You never answered my question." poked in Hazumu disturbing Asuta from his thoughts.

Asuta cursed himself for spacing out like that. He was glad that Ayuki wasn't here. He was sure that girl would have hit him over the head to get his attention instead of just calling out to him.

"O-Oh well my family practices it. I managed to beat one of my cousins in a sparring match even though I have never touched a bokken in my life and he has always been faithful to the practice. Maybe it is just in me." said Asuta.

"That's so cool! I promise that Yasuna and I will go to your matches if you want. We'll be sure to cheer for you!" said Hazumu excitedly.

The thought of having two beautiful girls being his own personal cheerleaders made Asuta grin. Then again he was flattered that Hazumu would take the time to watch him. With that in mind he would be sure to not disappoint her, or Yasuna for that matter. He would make their cheers his fuel and he would come out on top he just knew it.

"Why thank you Hazumu. I would be delighted if you two beauties would come watch me. I'll be sure to win my matches!" gloated Asuta.

Hazumu, though happy with the compliment, felt herself feeling down. She had always had a sense of insecurity as a boy and even though she was a girl now still some of those resentments were hard to forget. The sight of Hazumu's face got Asuta to stop smiling. He knew that something was bothering her.

"I wish I had been as confident as you when I was a boy Asuta. Heck if I had just not been so scared I'm sure that I would eventually grown up to be strong and masculine and then I wouldn't have to be afraid of other people because then I knew that I was strong. But I suppose that is in the past. Even so I'm happy that you remained my friend. You were the only boy that took the time to hang out with someone like me. When we would go out to play baseball, or soccer, or go fishing. Those days I spent with you I felt like real man. I have nothing against Tomari, goodness I hope that she talks to me again one day, but if there was one thing I never liked was that she doted on me too much. Sure I was sensitive and I guess fragile as a boy but I feel that if she had just let me sort out my own problems I wouldn't have turned out the way I did."

"Maybe it is unfair of me to blame all this on Tomari but I felt a bit emasculated around her. She was strong and athletic and I was delicate and soft. How could I ever feel manly when a girl could overpower me? But when I would hang around with you and the few times your friends actually tolerated me I felt like one of the guys. I felt liberated, I felt manly, I felt strong. There are times when I wished I was a boy again. I miss it. But I can't help what has happened to me. I'm a girl now and despite everything I'm happy the way things turned out. Maybe I was just never cut out to be a man's man so to speak and God, or whatever deity is out there, saw it fit that I was fixed and corrected to what I truly am. A girl. And you know what? I'm happy."

Asuta never expected Hazumu to open up like this. It was rare that Hazumu spoke of her private life or of her insecurities. It made Asuta feel privileged that she had the confidence to open up to him. That she trusted him. It really solidified the fact that they were the best of friends regardless of gender. Sure Hazumu was smoking hot now and he would have to keep mind of his hands whenever he did spend time with Hazumu but other than that why would anything else change?

"I'm happy that you have accepted what has happened to you and moved on. To be honest I probably would have become depressed. That shows just how strong you are Hazumu. Don't think that just because you are delicate looking that you are strong. Muscles aren't everything. Yasuna rejected you once yet you overcame it. You worked on her until she accepted the fact that you loved her. I know many other guys who are a great deal more muscular and tough looking than you Hazumu that would have cried like babies and been a mess for weeks to come. That or they would become horribly obnoxious and be a pain in the ass to be around. But you took it in stride. Even when being hit with the calamity that you were hit with still you took everything in stride and your hard work and persistence has reaped its reward. Trust me Hazumu. You may be a girl now but you are plenty manly. You may not be strong physically but you can still hold it together when need be. You do your best to keep your troubles to yourself. Yasuna knows this. She knows that if worse comes to worse you will protect her. So lighten up man. You have nothing to be ashamed about." replied Asuta.

Hazumu managed to wipe a small tear from her eye as was comforted by her friend. She went forward and took his hand with two of her own making Asuta blush lightly. She then did something strange. Hazumu lifted his hand and placed a very gentle kiss on it. Asuta had nearly jumped out of his seat but kept his composure. He knew to not act silly right now.

"Thank you Asuta. I really mean it. You understand these are things I can't talk about with Yasuna. The last thing I want is to come off as insecure to her. I want to stay strong for her, to be her rock and foundation. I want to be able to hold her in my arms when she needs me and know that I would be there for her. That she would look to me for comfort and security. I think I have gotten one step closer to becoming that ideal person for Yasuna by talking to you Asuta. If only Tomari would come back to us then..."

"Stop right there Hazumu. If it is one thing I need to incocate into you right now is that you really should stop beating yourself up over Tomari. She knew that by pursuing you she would risk getting hurt. Tomari made that decision and is now paying for it. You made up your mind in who you love. Stop sulking about it because if it is one thing you need to learn is that you need to do things that YOU want to do. You wanted Yasuna and managed to win her over. That is done and over with. Tomari will come around when she feels ready. It may be tomorrow it may not be until next year. But until then give her the space she needs. She is a strong girl she'll get over it. Until then concentrate on your and Yasuna's happiness. Because to dwell on Tomari and her problems would be unfair to Yasuna." retorted Asuta sternly.

Hazumu did not expect this from Asuta and was taken aback. It sounded so callous, even cruel to suggest leaving Tomari all alone in her misery when it was plain that she needed companionship. However she could not forget the logic behind Asuta's words. He was right in the fact that being miserable over Tomari would affect her relationship with Yasuna. The poor girl had already gone through enough.

"I...never thought about it that way. It sounds kind of mean the way you put it but it makes sense for some strange reason." replied Hazumu.

"That's the kind of advice guys typically give anyway. Girls always make themselves liable for any emotions they might incur on others even if they aren't directly responsible. I, and most other guys, believe that once a person has made a decision they must accept the consequences no matter what. To not do that would suggest irresponsibility. And believe me. You trying to approach Tomari will only hurt her. I know you feel bad about her, I even do. But there is nothing to be done. She has to overcome her emotions on her own. Until then just leave her be."

Hazumu nodded as she heard this. She took another bite of her ice cream. While she had done a good job hiding her pain from Yasuna concerning Tomari she still terrible about it. It was because of the way Tomari was acting right now that she had procrastinated as long as she did when it came to choosing who she wanted to go out with.

To be able to vent her frustrations on Asuta and even receive some unexpected advice did wonders to the boy turned girl. The weight of her guilt suddenly didn't feel so heavy. Her pain, though still there, was dulled to the point to where it was no longer a primary concern for her. Then came Tomari herself. She had known her all her life. Hazumu knew that Tomari would be offended if she were to take pity on her.

Hazumu didn't like leaving Tomari alone. Tomari had always been there to help soothe problems that she, Hazumu, had to go through. But she couldn't ignore the logic of Asuta's advice. She was with Yasuna now and because of that Yasuna, not Tomari, should be her priority.

This new found clarity was a god sent and Hazumu suddenly felt even better than before, if that could be possible considering how happy she already was by spending the day with Asuta.

"Thank you..."

The flushed, submissive looking face of Hazumu really started to get to Asuta. It was already hard enough that she already kissed him on the hand but this was getting to be too much. He swore that if she kept that up he was REALLY going to do something he would regret.

"Ah it's nothing. I mean, what are friends for?" said Asuta with a light hearted smile.

Hazumu smiled back in response and again Asuta could not help but feel a small twinge of envy toward Yasuna. Hazumu was so sweet, so pretty, and she belonged solely to Yasuna. What Asuta wouldn't give to hold Hazumu in his arms and comfort her. To be in a relationship where they could have fun everyday. But it was not meant to be.

They were quiet for a while as they took the time to actually eat their ice cream this time, which were melting, but after they had finished Hazumu then suddenly asked a question that took Asuta off guard.

"Can I ask you something kind of personal Asuta?" asked Hazumu meekly.

The sound of her soft voice made Asuta suddenly quiever with excitement. The question itself was strangely welcoming. What was it that she was going to ask? Was she going to break up with Yasuna and go out with him? 'That would be nice.' thought Asuta and waited eagerly for Hazumu's question.

"Sure go ahead."

"Well...it's kinda embarrassing and I don't want you to get freaked out or anything so..."

Asuta could feel his heart pumping. Maybe today had convinced Hazumu that he would be the one for her and not Yasuna. He didn't exactly like taking Hazumu away from Yasuna but he couldn't help it if his charm was so overwhelmingly awesome that Hazumu could not simply resist. Maybe if he talked to her real nicely he would gladly accept Yasuna into the relationship as well. The thought of going out with those two beauties at once really made him excited.

As with most of his fantasies they never panned out and today was no different. Asuta really should have known better.

"Do you like Ayuki? You always seem to be around her all the time more than even me now." asked Hazumu.

Asuta felt his hopes suddenly plummet as his fantasy was dashed into little pieces. Still he was used to this and promptly recovered his bearings before thinking about what Hazumu asked.

Did he like her like that? He was sure that he didn't and he was very sure she didn't feel that way about him even though her behavior around him was still odd. He could not ignore the fact that she still teased him the most out of the group despite her aloof mannerisms. Asuta wondered if maybe his intuition was as rock solid as he thought. It seemed to fail him everytime he had a fantasy after all. Perhaps he was wrong about all this.

"I don't know. I like being around her if that is what you mean. I enjoy her company and of course I think she is very pretty." replied Asuta.

"I know! Sometimes I can't help but stare at her sometimes. She has such a beautiful body but always hides it in those lab coats. Yasuna even caught me once and gave me a good scolding." said Hazumu as she scratched behind her head goofily.

The thought of Yasuna getting upset sounded oddly cute. He would have to see her unhinged one of these days. He was sure that a peeved Yasuna would be fun to watch. What got Asuta the most, however, was the fact that Hazumu was actively checking out Ayuki, even admitted it.

'Maybe Hazumu is more of a man than she gives herself credit for. Heck I don't think even I have really checked out Ayuki before.' thought Asuta before turning his attention to Hazumu.

"What do you think Hazumu? Think I have a chance with her? I wouldn't mind being her boyfriend if only because she can help me with my homework." said Asuta almost mischeviously.

"Oh stop that Asuta! You would actually go out with Ayuki only because of homework? That's lame even for you." replied Hazumu.

Asuta shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Now that he thought about it going out with Ayuki just so that she can help him with school work really did sound lame.

"You know she always seemed hard to approach but for some reason she has no problem teasing me. What's more is that she really doesn't mind me teasing her back. I had always wondered but just thought that maybe she was just in need of a friend and-"

"She is totally into you Asuta. I actually have talked to Yasuna about this and she even agrees. Ayuki likes you. I say you should totally go for it." said Hazumu with a bright smile.

Asuta did not know what to make of this. Here he was somewhat hoping that Hazumu would abandon her relationship with Yasuna to go out with him. It was stupid but then again today had not been so unproductive. Hazumu brought a bit of clarity to what was an enigma in Ayuki. She swore that she would never get into romantics, saying she was too busy and some other such excuses. Yet she spent a considerable amount of time with them.

More specifically she spent considerable amount of time with _him._ It almost felt like she was coming up with excuses just to be near him.

Asuta did not feel anything romantic towards Ayuki, not to the same extent as Yasuna or Hazumu but he did enjoy being in her company. She was smart, beautiful, and had a very bland sense of humor that, for some reason, never failed to make him laugh. Maybe they could work together. He would not turn her down if she truly felt that way about him.

"What if she says no?" asked Asuta.

"Well then you can do what I did and run up that hill outside town and get hit by an alien spaceship and turn into a girl. Perhaps you'll have better luck then." joked Hazumu.

"Haha very funny. I think I'll stay a man thank you very much." replied Asuta.

The two had been talking so long that they barely noticed that it was getting dark outside. The day felt like it came by way too fast and Asuta was somewhat sad that it had to end.

"I have to go already. I know that mom and dad are going to start worrying about me. Thank you for today Asuta I had so much fun plus I feel like I gained a new prespective on how to approach my problems now. Good luck asking Ayuki out tomorrow!" said Hazumu as she started to make her way out of the ice cream store.

"W-Wait! How do you even know I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow?"

He wasn't answered as Hazumu was already gone. Asuta did not mind. He told his parents he was going to be out late and they generally didn't care much when he got back home. He figured he would go out to the park and walk off the ice cream he just ate, maybe even go out for a light jog.

Asuta never even realized that his thoughts, which had been filled with nothing but Hazumu, had instead been replaced with Ayuki instead.

* * *

The next day Asuta made it a priority to ask Ayuki out. He settled for after school as that was the time that Ayuki was working at the lab. She was already taking an advanced chemistry course and often would stay behind at school to catch up on her work. And Asuta knew that she was always alone, which was perfect.

The afternoon bell could not come fast enough and when it did ring Asuta found himself nearly bolting towards the chemistry lab on the second floor at the far end of the hall. As he neared it he found that the number of students were dwindling and soon, by the time he made his way to the end of the hall, he was totally alone.

His heart was beating furiously. Never did he think that he would feel this nervous around Ayuki but then it wasn't everyday that he asked her out, right?

Asuta opened the door to find the object of his interest studying a vile of purple liquid. She seemed to be moving the test tube around, as if mixing the compounds in there, before going down to her lab book and recording her results. Without even looking toward him Ayuki soon spoke.

"What brings you up here to the chemsitry lab Asuta? Didn't you hate science or are you just here to bum off my notes again?" asked Ayuki as she was hardly paying him any attention.

Asuta felt that his nerve was beginning to leave him. He almost wanted to leave. But he would not back down now. He was a man, damn it, and if Hazumu had the brass to ask out the object of his interest then so could he! Asuta knew that making small talk would only make things awkward so he decided to get straight to the point.

"Ayuki I want to know if you want to be my girlfriend." said Asuta straight and seriously.

For a moment he swore he saw Ayuki stiffen in surprise but it was gone as soon as he saw it. She turned to him with a placid looking face as she set the test tube down towards a holder on the lab table.

"What makes you think I would go out with you? I'm sure I told you that I'm not interested in that stuff." said Ayuki curtly.

Asuta did not know what to think. So far she had not outright rejected him but then again she hadn't said yes either. He thought vaguely of just telling her to forget what he said but then he started to think.

He had always wanted to have a girlfriend and, truth be told, he was most comfortable around Ayuki. Hazumu was his friend, there was no doubt, but even he admitted that going out with her would feel strange and awkward. Meanwhile the thought of going out with Ayuki almost made him feel at peace. Like she would be a stablizing aspect of his life if only he could get her to agree.

No he would not give up until he had a definite answer.

"Well the Ayuki I know would have just said 'no' and completely ignored me at this point to continue doing whatever the hell it was she was doing. But you haven't said no and for some strange reason you seemed to put aside that very important work of yours to give me your undivided attention. I don't mean to be presumptious but I think that is form of interest. Just like how I would go out of my way to this godforsaken lab because I'm interested in you."

Asuta was sure that Ayuki was going to deny him this time. She would rebuke him before sending him off and continue with her work. What he didn't expect was to see her grin.

"You're smarter than you let on Asuta. I was beginning to doubt when you start to notice me. I, for one, hate being so conspicous but figured that with a knucklehead like you nothing else would get your attention. And even then you _barely_ made it on time. I was already beginning to give up on you. But fortunately for you somewhere within that tiny brain of yours you managed to put two and two together and now we are here. I find it fitting to reward you for your hard work even if I was taking it easy on you. I'll be your girlfriend. Next Sunday, 1:00 pm at my house. Don't be late."

With that Ayuki turned her back to him and continued to write notes on her lab book. For some reason Asuta, though happy that Ayuki agreed to become his girlfriend, still felt like something was missing. He didn't want to leave now the way things were. He had to do something, but what?

Thoughts of Hazumu went through his head and suddenly they were replaced with Ayuki. Holding hands with her. Hugging her close when she was in need. Kissing her.

He had never imagined himself kissing Ayuki before but then again who said that it only had to remain an imagination?

Asuta, to this day, never understood what possessed him to do this but as Ayuki did her work he walked forward, placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Asuta there is nothing more to discuss now leave before-"

She never finished as Asuta kissed her deep on the lips. There was a muffled yelp as Ayuki resisted slightly at first grabbing the hem of his uniform roughly and trying to push him away. He growled and went in deeper and soon felt utter elation as Ayuki soon succumbed, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him close to her.

This kiss blew away everything he had ever fantasized about Hazumu and Yasuna. This was no fantasy. This was real. Ayuki, this beautiful, intelligent young woman, was now his girlfriend and she was all his.

They parted when they needed to take a breath. Asuta looked down to find Ayuki looking unusually meek and submissive, a far cry from her normal aloof and cold attitude. The desire to kiss her again was overwhelming.

"Asuta don't-"

"You told me once that when a girl says 'no' it actually means 'yes.' Thank you for the invitation."

With that Asuta bent down and kissed Ayuki again. She was totally pliant this time not even thinking of resisting. If anything she kissed him more passionately. They were inexperienced and they fumbled a bit but it didn't matter. This moment belonged to them and only them. When they finally did part he looked down to Ayuki as he held her close and realized one thing.

She was attractive.

It was easy to say that she was pretty on a strictly observation basis but Asuta had never really been attracted to her. His attractions were usually reserved for Hazumu and occassionaly Yasuna. But now he was thinking:

'Who is Hazumu?'

For Ayuki was definetly attractive. She far outstripped anything he felt for either Yasuna or Hazumu. And the best part of all this.

She was his.

"I never knew you actually listened to me Asuta. I'm glad you had been paying attention. Now I'm sure that my decision to go out with you was a good one." said Ayuki softly.

Asuta held Ayuki gently in his arms and could feel something unusual.

She was trembling.

It was then that Asuta realized that Ayuki was scared. This was her first relationship though it was his first as well. However he knew that he had to be strong for her, to show that she could count on him when it mattered.

"Hey there no reason to be afraid. I'm nervous too but together I'm sure we can make this work. Trust me." said Asuta.

There was no doubt on Ayuki's mind now. She _did_ trust him. She didn't know why but she just did. Ayuki knew that it was stupid to let herself trust him so quickly but right now to hell with all the logic and reasoning. Her emotions, for once, were right and she was going to stick by them.

"I do trust you Asuta."

This time it was Ayuki who intiated the third kiss but unlike the first two, which were full of desire and passion, this one was gentle and calm. Romantic. It was at that moment Asuta knew one thing.

Ayuki was the one. There was no denying it. Already he could see himself married to her and having children all of whom would be brainiacs. But he wouldn't mind. With Ayuki by his side life suddenly became worth living.

"Isn't that so romantic? Hazumu you should really learn from Asuta. Why haven't you ever done that to me?"

The sound of Yasuna's voice made both Ayuki and Asuta jump. There, at the doorway, were both Yasuna and Hazumu both of whom looked star struck.

"Y-You both watched? For how long?" asked Ayuki nervously as she knew her reputation was going down the drain.

"From the moment you two started kissing. I didn't even think Asuta would actually go for it today. Then again you two looked so comfy next to each other. C'mon, tell us? Are you sure this is the first time you kissed cuz it looks like you two had an awful lot of practice before!" said Hazumu mirthly.

Both Ayuki and Asuta felt their faces reddened in embarrasement.

"T-That's preposterous. Asuta propositioned to me just today. I assure you we have had no 'practice' in these matters before. Now if you would be so kind as to leave us to our buisness. It is rude to spy you know." said Ayuki sternly regaining a bit of her aloof attitude again.

Both Hazumu and Yasuna looked like kids that had just got scolded by their parents much to Ayuki's delight. Maybe her rep wouldn't suffer so much after all.

"P-Pardon me Ayuki-san I didn't mean to offend you in anyway. It was Hazumu's fault anyway _she _was the one who dragged me over here." said Yasuna.

For the first time that either Asuta or Ayuki had ever seen they actually witnessed Hazumu getting upset with Yasuna.

"Liar! You were the one who kept nagging about it after I told you yesterday and wouldn't shut up until we came here."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

So like a couple of spoiled kids both Yasuna and Hazumu started to walk away from the lab room as they continued their bickering down the hallway. Soon they were gone.

Asuta was impressed with the way Ayuki had handled the two interlopers.

"When we have kids I'll be sure to have you do the parenting." said Asuta in resigned confidence.

"And what have you slack off? Over my dead body. I'll be at work providing for the family while you stay at home and take care of the kids."

"A stay at home dad? Why that's so-"

"Emasculating. I know that's why its gonna happen."

"You're so cruel..."

"You don't even know the half of it."

With that Asuta took Ayuki by the waist, startling her a bit, before pressing his lips down to her for the _fourth_ time. It was becoming apparent that they were never going to be able to keep their hands off each other any time soon.

"Barely a day going out with each other and we are already talking about kids. Where have you been all my life?" asked Asuta as he pulled away from Ayuki's blushing face.

"Right next to you knucklehead. Not my fault you never noticed until now." replied Ayuki smartly though she meant no harm from it. Likewise Asuta felt even more attracted to her because of it. He was beginning to enjoy her smart talk or perhaps he had always enjoyed it unconciously. It would explain why he had spent so much time with her prior to today.

"Well I'm sure that today will count as the smartest thing I have ever done. I will remember this day...always."

Ayuki nodded in agreement.

Nothing else was said. Neither thought it strange that they were already talking about marriage. Both were absolutely sure that it was going to happen.

They couldn't be any happier as Ayuki held Asuta close to her the two merely content to be in each other's company right now.

* * *

Author's Note: Phew a long one shot and probably the only entry I will make to this fandom. I always liked Ayuki and Asuta and felt that they were somewhat shafted as characters. So this was my way of bringing them together. Hopefully I made it sound belivable. Anyway kudos to those who can catch the slight cross over reference I made in the one shot. Thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed.


End file.
